


В Киркволле не растёт ежевика

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Киркволле не растёт ежевика. Каллен думает, что, может быть, здесь вырастет что-то иное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Киркволле не растёт ежевика

**Author's Note:**

> Каноничные смерти персонажей упоминаются. Юст наличествует.

1.

Каллену не снится Ферелден.  
Обычно к концу дня у рыцаря-капитана просто нет душевных сил, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть переживать о прошлом - какое может быть прошлое, когда мир рассыпается в руках?   
Он слишком занят мыслями о ближайшем из ежедневных боёв, о чужом отчаянье, об оголтелой, замешанной на страхе ненависти; о хрупких компромиссах и временных мерах, о надеждах, которые ни для кого не сбываются. Он слишком устал - и он не видит снов.  
Но иногда - а теперь всё чаще - перед тем, как закрыть глаза и уснуть, Каллен позволяет себе краткий миг воспоминаний: солнце в глубоких водах озера Каленхад; белоснежная статуя Андрасте с холодным, идеальным и невыразительным лицом; кровавое пятно в центре сети трещин на стене; длинные плети ползучей ежевики в осенней траве; Дайлен...  
Каллен закрывает глаза.

***

В Ферелденском Круге каждый третий день на десерт давали ежевичное варенье. Дайлен Амелл к нему был сам не свой - съедал свою порцию и начинал выразительно посматривать на соучеников, пока кто-нибудь ни сдавался и ни уступал ему свой десерт. Каллен привычно наблюдал за этим со стороны, неузнаваемый в глухом шлеме, и не мог осудить молодых магов за слабоволие. Может быть, отдавай они Дайлену кровь из своих жил, а не варенье из миски, он и тогда мог бы понять их. Не оправдать - но понять всей душой.

...Дайлен.   
Смуглая кожа - словно кожура диковинного северного плода - и жаркий сок под ней. Вьюнок чёрных кудрей. Быстрые сильные пальцы, яркий, полный любопытства взгляд, смешливый рот. Сладкий вкус ежевики на языке...  
Дайлен, за которым Каллен наблюдал более трёх лет - и говорил с ним за это время три неполных раза. Дайлен, о котором Каллен знал - или думал, что знает - так много, но касался лишь в искушающих снах. Дайлен, сочтённый демоном и без минутной дрожи принявший слова отвержения и признания в день, когда пал Ульдред.

Дайлен, погибший так рано.  
Маг, принесший себя в жертву, чтобы остальной мир мог выжить.

***

В битве за Денерим храмовники не участвовали. Они сопроводили магов на поле боя - и всё на этом.  
Так что Каллен пошёл добровольцем. Он был готов оставить доспехи и меч - собственность ордена - и вооружиться как ополченец, но этого не потребовалось. Воины Церкви доверяли своим - может, порой и зря.  
Когда порождения тьмы обратились в бегство, Каллен не ликовал со всеми. Он как мог спешил к источнику исполинской вспышки, но всё равно опоздал. Герои спускались с донжона, и их было так мало - жалкая горстка поддерживающих друг друга воинов и спутники Дайлена: чародейка Винн, тяжело опирающаяся на посох; ощутимо прихрамывающий светловолосый эльф; и впереди шёл Серый Страж - Каллен даже вспомнил имя: Алистер - несущий на руках Дайлена. То ли по лицу Алистера, то ли по тому, как безвольно моталась у его плеча черноволосая голова, Каллен всё понял.  
Алистер встретился с ним взглядом, узнал - застывшее в маске усталости и горя лицо на миг словно расколола трещина - и остановился. Скорее всего, просто кончились силы - судя по состоянию доспехов, да потому, как Страж шатался, но и сам был ранен. Каллен шагнул было вперёд, но Алистер не доверил ему своего друга-командира даже мёртвого; Каллен мог понять и это. Он придержал голову Дайлена, когда Алистер осторожно, будто тот ещё мог что-то чувствовать, опускал тело наземь, на относительно чистый, незатоптанный участок.  
Глаза Амелла были закрыты, а лицо строгое, усталое и какое-то отчаянно юное. Алистер убрал с этого пепельно-серого лица спутанные волосы. Каллен хотел сказать то, что должно, ведь человек, отдавший всё, даже саму жизнь, ради других, заслуживает, по крайней мере, чтобы его дух проводили молитвой - но слова не пошли с языка, а в голове вертелось только имя.   
Молчал Алистер, молчали люди, стихийно собиравшиеся вокруг - в отдалении ещё доносился смех и громкие, полные непрогоревшего запала битвы, крики торжества, но они гасли и утихали по мере того, как стоявшие ближе шёпотом передавали остальным: герой мёртв.  
Каллен потянулся и сложил ещё не успевшие окончательно остыть и окоченеть руки Дайлена на груди. Быстрые смуглые пальцы, навсегда остановившиеся, были в крови - словно в ягодном соке.

***

В Киркволле не растёт ежевика.  
Каллен не видит снов.

***

2.

\- Ещё одна достойная ветвь на древе славного рода Амелл, - приветствует Каллен.  
\- Ага. Я серьёзно отношусь к семейным традициям, - ухмыляется Хоук. Только взгляд серьёзный, внимательный.  
\- Думаю, я знал одного твоего родственника в Ферелдене.  
\- Правда? Расскажи о нём.

***

Гаррет Хоук старше, чем был Дайлен - не менее чем лет на семь - и он не рос в Круге, в относительной безопасности, за книгами, на всём готовом. У него глаза человека, который видел слишком многое слишком рано, а тёмная кожа обветрена и обожжена диким солнцем Рваного Берега. Но он всё равно очень похож: худое скуластое лицо, смешливые полные губы, подвижные руки, нечёсаные чёрные кудри.  
Его брат, Карвер, похож гораздо меньше, хотя он моложе, и глаза у него карие, как у Дайлена.  
Как были у Дайлена.

Каллен знает, что Гаррет маг - с первой встречи, с битвы с одержимым Уилмодом - и Гаррет знает, что его секрет раскрыт. Впрочем, можно ли назвать секретом то, что не особенно и пытаются скрыть? Хоук играет рисково, но городу пользы от него куда больше, чем вреда, он нужен - и Каллен безмолвно заключает с ним соглашение: принимает помощь, подчёркнуто не задавая вопросов.  
Прошло пять лет, с тех пор, как нет Дайлена, пять лет в безумном перевёрнутом Киркволле: Каллен по-прежнему имеет принципы, но он научился идти на компромиссы.

И когда Карвер Хоук вербуется в храмовники, Каллен ни о чём его не спрашивает. 

Несколько недель он ждёт, что на его столе появится более-менее грамотно составленный донос, или обиженный на весь белый свет с братом во главе Карвер подойдёт к капитану сам, чтобы "сообщить об отступнике". Через пару месяцев, когда ничего подобного так и не происходит. Каллен думает, что стоит всё-таки иногда верить в людей - хотя бы в некоторых.

Ещё он думает, что из Карвера может получиться хороший храмовник - несмотря ни на что.

***

Когда Карвер не подаёт прошения о предоставлении отпуска для присутствия на похоронах матери, Каллен вызывает его к себе и спрашивает: "почему?"  
\- Я не хочу сейчас видеть брата, - просто отвечает Карвер. Он не добавляет ничего, но "...который допустил, чтобы я стал сиротой" безмолвно повисает в воздухе.  
Семейные дела подчинённых не должны касаться рыцаря-капитана, коль скоро они не препятствуют несению службы.  
Но, наверное, где-то в глубине души Каллен слишком сильно не хочет, чтобы Гаррет Хоук повторил судьбу своего кузена, принеся свою жизнь на алтарь сохранения мира и защиты невинных.  
\- Незадолго до Мора я служил в Ферелденском Круге, - произносит Каллен. - И там познакомился с будущим Героем Ферелдена. Его звали Дайлен Амелл - ты, наверное, слышал. Он был магом, но предпочёл погибнуть, чтобы избавить страну от Мора. Иногда, когда кажется, что дела в городе идут совсем скверно, эта мысль помогает мне держаться.  
Карвер смотрит, не понимая, куда вдруг свернул разговор.  
\- Я не знаю, - продолжает Каллен. - Мог ли Герой найти другой выход и сохранить себе жизнь. Я не знаю, мог ли кто-то помочь ему в этом. Но я уверен, что он был один. У него были спутники, наверное, даже друзья, но он был один. А ещё я думаю, что твой брат очень похож на него.  
Карвер молчит.  
\- Если ты решишь всё же присутствовать на похоронах, скажешь на воротах, что тебе предоставлен отпуск на три дня для улаживания семейных дел, - добавляет Каллен. - Мы не держим своих послушников взаперти.

Они выходят во двор Казематов вместе - и одновременно видят Гаррета. Тот замечает их, медленно подходит, глядя только на брата, замирает и ждёт. Он выглядит скверно, словно не спал, не ел и не брился со смерти матери, и Каллен сам удивляется, как больно видеть его таким - измученным и ожидающим приговора.  
Они молчат - ни слов сочувствия, ни приветствий. Потом Карвер протягивает руку - и Гаррет быстро шагает вперёд и обнимает брата - резко, сильно. Каллен отступает прочь, в тень от колонн, и смотрит, смотрит: лохматая черноволосая голова, прижавшаяся к чужому металлическому наплечнику, зажмуренные глаза, побелевшие от силы хватки пальцы, впивающиеся в казённую броню...  
Каллен не испытывает ревности или обиды. Он чувствует, что сделал что-то очень правильное.

***

Главная кирволльская церковь даже спустя пять лет продолжает смущать Каллена. Здесь слишком много яркой пышности, слишком много красных свечей, слишком много золота и позолоты - всё это кажется ненужным, излишним, едва ли ни фальшивым в сравнении со строгостью и белизной ферелденских храмов.  
Каллен сам не знает, зачем пришёл в церковь в свой свободный день. Он не ищет совета священниц, а молитвы привык возносить там, где возникает духовный порыв или необходимость. К тому же, он всё равно опоздал на дневную службу.  
Гаррет стоит у ног огромной золотой Андрасте и смотрит на Пророчицу. Выражение лица у него сложное.  
\- Она напоминает мне те уродливые изваяния в Казематах, - произносит он, когда Каллен подходит и останавливается рядом. - Понятия не имею, зачем я сюда вообще пришёл. Я не особо набожный человек, между нами говоря, - он оборачивается с улыбкой и наконец-то приветствует. - Сер Каллен...  
\- Я не при исполнении, - зачем-то уточняет Каллен, будто это и так не очевидно.  
\- Вижу, - Гаррет рассматривает его с каким-то весёлым изумлением, но и оценивающе. - Знаешь, а без доспехов ты смотришься очень... - задирает бровь и в последний момент явно заменяет слово, - ...непривычно.  
Каллен откашливается, чувствуя невольное и неуместное, привычное смущение.  
\- Приглашаю в гости, - внезапно и решительно заявляет Хоук. - Выпить. Да, нет?  
Не сказать, чтобы обычно рыцарь-капитан был поклонником подобного времяпрепровождения, но и пожелай он выпить в своё нерабочее время, куда бы пошёл? В любом питейном заведении был риск напороться на собственных подчинённых, тем самым испортить им отдых да и опасно покачнув собственный авторитет.  
Так что причин отказываться нет - и, что важнее, желание такого нет тоже.  
\- С удовольствием, - соглашается Каллен.

***

\- Ты обратил внимание, что ежевика в Киркволле не растёт? Не приживается, видишь ли, не желает пускать корни, - Гаррет сосредоточенно разливает остатки вина по кружкам. Для аристократа у него очень простой вкус в выборе посуды, и Каллен этот вкус полностью разделяет.  
\- Некоторые растения обходятся вообще без корней, - парирует Каллен. Вино ягодное - не ежевичное; из малины, земляники и чего-то ещё. - И неплохо себя чувствуют, насколько я успел заметить.  
В доме Хоука сумрачно и пусто. Каллен мимоходом задумывается, было ли здесь уютнее, когда мать Гаррета была жива?  
\- Слушай, здесь только ты и я, подслушивать некому, так что давай будем честны друг с другом, - неожиданно говорит Хоук. - Мы оба знаем, что в этой комнате присутствует маг, и он - не ты. Если для тебя это проблема, скажи, и разберёмся сразу.  
Каллен отпивает вина. Оно пахнет сладко, а на вкус - приятно кисловатое.  
\- Не в чем разбираться, - просто говорит он. Может быть, он плохой храмовник, а может, пять лет - это очень-очень много, но он хотя бы действительно честен с Хоуком.  
Гаррет как-то расслабляется и достаёт вторую бутылку.  
\- Я хотел тебя поблагодарить, что за Карвером приглядываешь, - Гаррет чешет тщательно выбритую щёку; на скуле тонкий сегодняшний порез. - Я-то теперь не могу, я в Круг на постоянное житьё совсем не собираюсь.  
\- Благодарность тут... не к месту.  
\- Только не говори, что это твоя работа! Братишка прибежал к вам от обиды да мне назло, не думаю, что он вообще когда-то хотел быть храмовником.  
\- Хоук, ты удивишься, но причины, по которым люди приходят в орден, неважны. Через несколько лет становится видно, кто на что годится. А твой брат - очень многообещающий рекрут. Может, потому что вырос с тобой - в нём нет слепого ожесточающего страха перед магией. В Киркволле сейчас это редкость.  
\- У Карвера была сестра-близнец, Бетани. Маг, как и я, с детства. Она погибла, когда мы бежали из Ферелдена, - Гаррет прикладывается к своей кружке, неожиданно давится, проливая вино на скатерть - ягодно-красные брызги на белом. Каллен машинально стучит его по спине - впервые прикасается, чувствует живое тепло сквозь ткань рубашки.  
Откашлявшись, Гаррет спрашивает:  
\- А ты сам, Каллен? Не боишься магов?  
\- Я знаю, как вы опасны.  
\- Помню. Только оружие, да?  
У Дайлена были карие глаза - светлые, ясные, почти золотые.   
У Гаррета глаза ярко-голубые, и взгляд их - яростный и требующий ответа.  
Каллен думает, что на многое пошёл бы, чтобы не закрывать однажды эти глаза и не складывать на гневно вздымающейся сейчас груди неподвижные руки. Чтобы никому не пришлось этого делать.  
\- Нет, - говорит Каллен. - Нет, не только.  
Гаррет ещё медлит несколько секунд, потом кивает, наливает себе и осторожно выпивает, словно опасается снова поперхнуться.  
Каллен молчит, и через некоторое время Гаррет произносит:  
\- Мой кузен, Герой Ферелдена. Ты любил его?  
Каллен, не знает, что можно ответить на такой вопрос - "не твоё дело", "возможно", "думал так", "был влюблён", "мы были едва знакомы"? Поэтому отвечает правду:  
\- Да.  
\- Но думаю, ты его совсем не знал.  
Каллен вынужден согласиться - кого из своих подопечных-магов он на самом деле знает? Чаще можно увидеть дружбу кошки с собакой, чем храмовника и мага, понимающих друг друга.  
\- Я и тебя совсем не знаю, - отвечает Каллен.  
Гаррет неожиданно улыбается - тепло, без насмешки или заигрывания:  
\- Но меня ты хотя бы действительно можешь узнать, если захочешь. Я же - вот он.  
Каллен кивает, словно ждал этого и совсем не удивлён.  
\- Ты живёшь один? - уточняет он.  
\- А когда тебе нужно возвращаться в Казематы? - вопросом отвечает Гаррет.  
\- Только утром.  
\- Ну вот и отлично, - Гаррет ставит кружку на стол и тянется к нему. 

***

В Киркволле не растёт ежевика.  
Каллен надеется, что здесь - быть может - вырастет что-то другое.

***


End file.
